


Wedding

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally get married. Chuck officiates and everyone ends up laughing until they cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

“Dad… I know you don’t support it, but the fact that you won’t come, well…it really hurts.” Dean said, his voice, cracking slightly.

John made no reply, and visibly winced when Castiel approached Dean from behind and wrapped his arm around his fiancés middle. The silver bands on their ring fingers glinted in the soft lighting.

“C’mon dad,” Sam chimed in from the kitchen of Dean and Cas’s new home, where he was finishing washing up after dinner. “It means a lot to them.”

John averted his eyes from the happy couple in front of him. They were positively glowing with pride.

“Look past the gay bit and focus on your son.” Sam emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Dean’s your _son_. If he was marrying a chick you’d be at his wedding, standing at the front and crying like a proper dad.” He regretted the words as soon as the past his lips.

“So you’re saying I’m not a _proper_ dad,” he asked gruffly. It had meant to sound angry, but it actually sounded hurt.

Sam grimaced. “No… no, not like that, dad, I didn’t me-”

“Look, I’ll think about it,” he uttered quietly, moving into the kitchen to put away the plates for want of something to do. He finished putting the last one away and turned around, trying to avert his eyes from his son and soon to be son-in-law.

Dean and Cas were still in the living room, the former angel’s strong arms wrapped around his son in a tight embrace. Dean had turned around to face his fiancé and their foreheads were touching. John looked away uncomfortably.

Sam came into the kitchen to give them some space, and to finish the washing up, as his father had always been useless at the chores. “I don’t know why you’ve suddenly become so against it. You were fine with Dean and Cas before they got engaged.” Sam whispered, making sure his brother didn’t hear.

“Yeah, and for two reasons. For ages, I thought Castiel was a chick’s name – I thought it was that girl Cassie from Ohio, and when I found out he was this big guy, _angel_ even, I didn’t think it would last because well, Castiel was immortal and Dean was a hunter. He could never settle down before you did the trials and - .”

“Then the angels fell and lost all their powers. We locked up heaven and hell and hunters retired…” Sam said slowly, understanding now.

“And after a while, I realised that they were a forever thing you know?”

Sam smiled. He glanced over at his brother and smiled. A forever thing. Yeah, Dean and Cas were definitely a forever thing.

“Please, just think about tomorrow. He was crying earlier because of it. It really means a lot to-”

“Okay okay don’t guilt trip me into this Sam. I’ll think about it.” Then he placed the glass he had been cleaning (though not very well) on the counter and walked to the front door. “So, um, congratulations you two, and um, good luck tomorrow.” He opened the door and left abruptly to avoid any questions.

As soon as the door had closed and they heard the engine of their father’s truck start up, Dean said “So is he coming?”

Sam watched his brother’s face fall as he told him he wasn’t sure.

“Hey,” Cas said, rubbing Dean’s shoulder. Dean caught his hand and entwined their fingers. “He said he’ll think about it. That’s not a definite no, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean echoed, nestling his head into Cas’s shoulder as they sat on the sofa.

“I’ll finish the washing up then I’ll get going, okay?” Sam said. 

“Hmm?” Dean asked.

“No Sam it’s alright. I’ll do it.”

“You sure Cas?”

“Yes. Get some rest; you’ve been rushing around all day at the reception,” Cas said.

“Okay thanks. See you guys tomorrow. Call if you need anything.” Sam smiled, picking up his things and opening the door.

“Bye.” Cas said, raising his hand in a small wave.

“Bye Dean.” Sam said, closing the door.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Hmm? Oh… bye Sammy.”

“You need to sleep Dean.”

Dean nodded and let Cas take him by the hand. Upstairs, Cas trailed a finger over Dean’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and taking them off gently. He fingered the waistband of his underwear, but Dean stopped him.

“Not tonight Cas babe,” Dean said wearily.

“Bu-”

“Hey, save it all for the wedding night?”

“Okay,” Cas agreed reluctantly. He reached into the wardrobe and got out a t-shirt for Dean. Usually, he’d chuck it at him and they’d play a game of catch or tag, eventually ending up with the t-shirt on the floor, long forgotten, and the two of them sweaty and naked. But tonight, he walked over to his fiancé and un-dressed him slowly and led him to bed; pulling back the covers and tucking him in. He stroked Dean's temples with his thumbs and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

“I’ll be back in a second.”

Dean murmured something in reply, already half asleep.

 

 

Cas woke early to find the bed empty. He sat up, head spinning, and realised he could hear crying. Scrambling out of bed, he found Dean, naked and shivering in the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. When he saw Cas he looked away and tried in vain to pretend that he hadn’t been crying. He stumbled and Cas caught him in a hug which turned into a wet kiss against the cool tiled wall.

“I want my dad,” Dean sobbed into Cas’s shoulder. “I want my dad.”

“I know babe I know.”

They stood there for a good ten minutes before sleep beckoned and they dragged themselves back to bed to sleep for another hour.

The morning went by quickly after that. Dean and Cas didn’t talk about their early morning encounter in the bathroom. They threw on some clothes. Dean made coffee and toast and Cas grabbed his book from under the bed, pausing on the stairs to read a couple of pages before he joined his fiancé.

Breakfast was silent as usual; Dean reading a newspaper, and Cas a Sebastien Faulks novel. They held hands, putting down their reading material to take a sip of coffee or bite of buttery toast, because letting go of the other’s hand was not an option.

“It’s nine,” Cas noted as he cleared away the plates. “Sam should be here in a couple of minutes.”

“I’ll get some pants,” Dean said, aware of his holey t-shirt and tight boxer briefs that he'd pulled on for breakfast. Cas always wore incredibly loose, stripy blue and white pyjama bottoms and no shirt so Dean could admire his chiselled abs. He came back a minute later wearing another pair of Cas’ pyjama bottoms, throwing a t-shirt to the back of Cas’s head as he was washing up. Sure enough, they heard Sam’s key in their lock a few seconds later.

“Kid’s never late,” Dean commented as his brother walked over to the couple, rubbing his hands together. Cas handed him a coffee.

“Right, so everything’s set up-”

“Everything’s set up?” Dean and Cas repeated together.

“Yeah, well, you guys were never going to do it were you. The chairs are all there, the thingies on the tables-”

“ _Ornaments_ Sam,” Dean laughed.

“Exactly – thingies. And the music’s all set up, caterers are laying everything out, cake tastes amazing-”

At this, their eyes widened. “Hey hey joking. _Looks_ amazing. Can’t think of anything else important apart from you guys.”

“DJ?”

“Just texted me to say he’ll arrive on time,” Sam reassured, showing them his phone.

“Seating plan?” Dean asked.

“Is on three different display boards. You'll have to be pretty drunk to get lost. Don’t worry.”

“Speaking of that, how's the bar?”

“The dude is a genius.” Sam said, hands in the air.

“Sammy it’s nine in the morning,” Dean reprimanded.

The younger man scoffed. “That never stopped _you_.”

“It’s different now.”

“Hey well I’m nervous,” he said grumpily.

“ _You’re_ nervous?” laughed Cas, moving away to put his empty coffee mug in the sink.

“Dad?” asked Dean quietly.

Sam placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t know man. I just don’t know.”

Dean didn’t reply.

Cas broke the silence. “We should get ready.” He took Dean by the hand, all set to lead him into their last shower together as an unmarried couple, but Sam interrupted them.

“Hey Dean?” Dean turned round.

“I’ll warm the shower gorgeous,” Cas said, kissing him.

“M’kay. Yeah Sammy?”

“Dean, dad was never there for us when we were growing up. Please don’t get your hopes up for him coming today.”

“I know. I just – I _gotta_ hope, you know Sam? It would mean so much if he came.”

Sam just smiled sadly. After a while, he cleared his throat and said quietly, “Haven’t you got a shower to be in?”

Dean nodded, then grinning, scampered up the stairs. Sam finished his coffee and drank the last of his brothers and waited for Dean and Cas to finish.

 

They got into the impala, an hour later, Dean driving to calm his nerves, Cas in the passenger seat, and Sam in the back, next to the carefully dry cleaned suits, ties, and shirts, ironed socks, polished shoes, tubs of hair gel, deodorant, breath freshener, flower lapels, cufflinks, rings and a small bag which Sam was pretty sure contained condoms and lube. He eyed is suspiciously. He could never quite get around the fact that his brother had transformed from a practically emotionless hunter who drank beer for breakfast and ate burgers for every meal, showering once a week and wearing the same mud stained, blood spattered clothes; to a man of letters, drinking coffee every morning and cooking healthy meals to help Sam recover from the trails; to a guy living with his fiancé, thinking of adopting a baby girl, and caring so much about his appearance that it took an forty minutes to get ready and another twenty to calm him and Cas down before leaving. (Though Sam was pretty sure they weren’t _just_ showering upstairs.)

The reception was half an hour drive away, and Sam, who’d gotten up at four; fell asleep in the back, just like he’d done as a little kid. He woke to the sound of Dean humming Metallica, and was glad he’d chucked on jeans and an old plaid shirt and left his suit in the dressing room at the reception, because the clothes he was wearing were unbelievably crumpled.

The three of them got out of the car and Sam carried their things to the dressing rooms. He and Dean were sharing one – the last time they would probably ever do so, and Cas had his own. Despite being adamant that it was not going to be a traditional wedding, Cas and Dean were both didn’t want to see each other before the ceremony, where they would both enter the room at the same time, from different doors and walk down the aisle together.

They were ready and dressed with an hour to spare until the ceremony started. Dean and Cas were on the phone, determined not to see each other until the ceremony, but too soppily in love to not talk for a whole hour. Sam was now in his navy suit, busy rushing between the two dressing rooms, calming each of them in turn, complimenting on how good they looked, and giving Dean the ‘I’m sorry’ puppy-dog look every time he asked about their father.

Then people started arriving. It wasn’t as though they had many friends. It had only been three years since Sam had closed the gates of Hell and they had become regular guys. Most of their friends had been hunters, and were now dead.

Chuck, who was officiating the ceremony, was already there, polishing up on his speech. Charlie and Dorothy arrived first, ten minutes early, with profuse apologies and Charlie’s demands to see Dean at once. They sported Oz style wedding bands and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Kevin arrived next, on time, books under his arm as he was studying for his finals at Princeton. Garth arrived on a motorbike, hair ruffled and sticking up from the helmet. Balthazar and Gabriel were late, obviously still not used to having to travel everywhere after an eternity of appearing wherever and whenever they wanted to. Sheriff Jody pulled up in her police car, scaring everyone momentarily, before people realised she was off duty. Krissy and her boyfriend Aiden arrived in an old Bentley which hissed and creaked as it shuddered to a halt. Benny, who Dean had resurrected after burying, not cremating him, came last, apologising and looking slightly awkward in his suit. People chatted, sipped champagne and pecked at the nibbles being handed out Sam. John was no-where to be seen.

The ceremony started, and the music, something Cas had composed which sounded like an orchestral version of all of Dean’s favourite rock songs, played loudly on the speakers. Dean emerged from the door on the right, and Cas from the one on the left.

“Fuck you look good,” Dean whispered, jogging the few metres to where Cas was standing, star-stuck. He was wearing a white shirt, tight black trousers and a well-fitting jacket with a thin black tie. His hair was gelled into messy spikes and the engagement ring shone on his finger.

“You more,” Cas whispered back. Dean wore a black shirt which was unbuttoned just enough so Cas could see the tips of his tattoo, with black trousers and an unbuttoned black waistcoat with small silver buttons that matched Cas’s cufflinks. (Sam had organised that little ‘coincidence’. ) In all the rush, Dean had forgotten to spike his hair, but Cas (who had been informed by Sam) had the tub of gel in his hand, dipped his fingers in and ran them through Dean’s hair. They heard an “awww” from Charlie and Balthazar who had turned around to watch.

Now with matching styled hair, they started walking down the aisle, trying not to break into happy laughter. Dean barely noticed John’s absence, right up until he reached Sam’s side at the front and saw the gleam in his eyes.

“What?” He asked in hushed tones as Cas hugged Chuck, murmuring, “Hey dad.”

Sam smirked. “You’ll see.”

Chuck started speaking, and Dean was barely aware of what was happening. It was like he was hearing everything underwater. He felt Sam’s sharp elbow and blurted out “I do!”. There was collective laughter.

“Not quite time for the ‘I do’s yet Dean,” came a voice from the back of the room. Dean spun around. It was John.

“Heya dad,” choked Dean as his father came down the aisle, apologising for his tardiness as he embraced Dean, Sam, then shook Cas’ and Chuck’s hand.

“Okay, as I was saying before Dean interrupted me,” Chuck continued amidst more laughing, and a thumbs up from Charlie. “Welcome Castiel and Dean. And Sam, thank you for organising everything today. John, everyone, thank you for coming. I have been waiting for too long for this to happen. Castiel, I have to say, you have some serious patience. And Dean,” he said, turning to him, “I’m glad you finally learnt to take my son’s hints.” The guests erupted into laughter.

“Now, I know this is not a religious ceremony, but, we are _literally_ gathered here today in the eyes of God,” at this he pointed at himself, causing more sniggering and Gabriel to shout of “ _former_ God, dad!”

“I could not have missed that opportunity Gabriel! And shh, let me finish!” Chuck chastised. “We are gathered here today to join these two men together in marriage, which, from what I’ve heard, is neither holy nor lawful, according to Sam and the sounds he has heard from their bedroom.” At this, all Dean and Cas turned beetroot and Sam giggled. “Especially as they both seem to enjoy shouting my name.”

Now the whole ceremony was practically crying with laughter and there were a couple of “hear hear’s” from Kevin and Charlie, and mutters of “ _former_ God” from Gabriel.

“And if you two hold off marriage any longer, I’m sure one of you will be stabbed in your sleep by Sam for your stupidity.” Chuck grinned. “Or me. Now, you two have already shown to stand by each other in sickness and in health by the amount of times I’ve been forced to resurrect one of you. And for richer and for poorer, well you proved that too by taking Cas off the streets after the angels fell. But for the purposes of this, Castiel," here Chuck paused. "Do you take Dean to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it.

“And Dean, do you take Castiel to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Sam, do you have the rings?”

Sam fumbled around in his pocket.

His “I do” caused more giggling from the audience.

Cas silently placed the bronze ring on Dean’s finger above the silver engagement band, his hands slippery for the hair gel. “You know, the first time we properly met, Dean stabbed me through the heart with a demon blade. Being an angel back then, of course it did nothing; but I can tell you, that,” he paused, turning to Dean, “Babe, my heart has never felt the same since. You’re perfect and I love you.”

Dean blinked to dry his eyes. He took Cas’s other hand so that they were facing each other, both hand’s linked. He pushed the ring onto Cas’s finger. “I, umm… can confirm that. To be fair, he had just appeared out of nowhere in a shower of sparkles. I mean, I also can’t think why I was surprised when he told me he was gay.” Everyone chuckled. “And the first time we _ever_ met, well, I was unconscious so I can only take his word for it, but Cas grabbed my shoulder and said ‘Damn he’s hot, I’m taking this one.’”

“I did not!” Cas exclaimed.

“Shh, yes you did,” Dean said slapping Cas slightly on the arm. He pulled down his shirt collar to show everyone the fingertips of the handprint. “I think his hand-eye coordination was a little off, I mean - ” Dean glanced at his crotch obviously. “Anyway, you left a burning handprint on me.” He looked Cas in the eyes. “I’m yours and you’re mine. I love you Cas.”

“I now pronounce you married. You may-” But Dean had already grabbed Cas’s face and kissed him so passionately that he stumbled backwards and the couple almost fell off the stage with the force.

“-now kiss.” The couple came up for air to find the whole ceremony on their feet, clapping and cheering. John was smiling proudly, if not slightly awkwardly. The music started loudly, and Cas dragged Dean down the aisle, practically running.

“Where you going?” Jodi shouted. “I haven’t seen you guys in months!”

“There’s a bed in one of the dressing rooms,” explained Sam, laughing. “They might be a while.”

Jodi shrugged. “Understandable. You want a drink?” Sam nodded and she hurried off to the bar to get in the queue. Kevin walked over.

“Finally huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam, replied, running a finger through his hair. “I thought they would never get round to it. I swear the first time they kissed, Dean came running to me, practically crying because he thought he’d messed up, and I just fell on the bed laughing hysterically.”

“I know!" Kevin added. "When I figured they were going out, they couldn't understand why I called my mum and said she owed me ten dollars. Matter of fact, if she were here now, she’d owe me a hundred.”

“That reminds me,” said Gabriel, coming up and pinching Sam on the ass. “I owe you two hundred dollars for this wedding.”

“Gabe, buddy, it’s okay, keep it.”

“Knew you’d say that,” he grinned. “Now Balthazar owes me twenty.”

Sam laughed. He walked over to the dressing room and knocked on the door loudly. There was a gruff “What?” from Dean and a surprised giggle from Cas.

“Cake time,” Sam called, trying to forget the sounds he'd just heard from inside.

“Be right there!” Dean shouted, and Sam heard scrambling and the sounds of zippers being pulled back up and wet kisses. Cas opened the door a second later and they walked out hand in hand, their clothes rumpled and their hair all over the place, to cut their wedding cake.


End file.
